Too Much
by m-hugz
Summary: Tess thinks she has won Max, but he has other ideas. When she finds out that Max and Liz are seceretly seeing each other, revenge is her main motive!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of these characters and yada yada yada, I promise that I WILL give them back when I'm finished.   
  
  
  
  
  
_**Authors Note:**Set after "Max In The City, I hope you like it. Please review!_   
  
  
  
  
  
"It was a Monday when my lover told me,  
Never pay the reaper with love only,   
What could I say to you except I love you?   
And I'd give my life for yours,   
I know, we are  
We are the lucky ones  
I know, we are  
We are the lucky ones  
I know, we are  
We are the lucky ones  
Dear"  
  
  
Bif Naked rang out over Liz's stereo as she lay on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. She was staring at the strip of pictures of her and Max, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She had been doing this a lot more lately, ever since he went to the city with Tess, and she saw the hatred in his eyes when he gave her back the pocket knife.   
  
  
When he came back two days ago, and they agreed to be friends, she knew it would never be the same. She longed for his touch, for him to look into her eyes, for her to feel the love he had for her, for one last kiss.   
  
  
Tess had been all over him lately, following him around like a lost dog. The thing was he didn't seem to notice her. He was caught in his own world, hardly noticing anything that was going on around him.   
  
  
She wiped her eyes and started for the stairs, intent on getting some food then coming back for some more deep wallowing. She stared out through the door that led to the employee lounge, scanning the crowd. Her eyes stopped as they came across him, sitting in his usual booth with Isabel, Tess and Michael. She decided that she would quickly duck out, grab a piece of pie and a cherry soda and go back to her room, before anyone could notice her.   
  
  
He felt her briefly before she opened the door. She wasn't running, but wasn't walking. It was like she didn't want to be here. His eyes followed her as she ducked behind the counter to avoid contact with Alex and Kyle who had just walked in. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were swollen and red. All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and never let go, but it wasn't that simple. She had hurt him so much that day, and with Kyle? Anyone but Kyle.   
  
  
As she turned to walk back upstairs, their eyes connected. He felt all the pain she was going through, but didn't understand why. She had made her choice; she was the one who broke it off with him, she was the one who had already moved on, she had no right to feel pain!   
  
  
"Max? MAX? Are you listening to me?" Isabel was staring at her brother with concern. Ever since he had come back from the city he had been not quite there. He was staring off into space, only he wasn't, as she soon realised. He was staring at the employee's door, the one that Liz just ran through. Isabel had always tried to understand her brother. She knew that he loved Liz, and would do anything for her. But she also knew that he didn't know how to say "NO" when it came to her. Isabel respected Liz for what she did that day in the desert, and she knew that it was one of the hardest things she had ever done, and she knew that they would never stop loving each other, but she was also grateful that Liz would give up everything for the four of them. When she walked away that day, she was letting Max live his destiny, and giving up the only thing real to her.   
  
  
Isabel hated seeing them both like this, but she knew they were both too stubborn to admit they were wrong. Max couldn't seem to realise it was over. Liz had made her feelings perfectly clear when she slept with Kyle, but in the process she also hurt Max even more.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
It was closing time at the Crashdown, and Liz was cleaning up the counter when she noticed someone's eyes were on her. She walked over to the booth where the last customer remained and sat down across from him.   
  
  
"It's closing time!" she stated with a questioning tone in her voice. "Have you been here all day?"   
  
  
"I don't really feel like going home."   
  
  
"Max…..?"   
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving!" He said in a depressed tone as he packed up his school books and stood up.   
  
  
"Max……what's wrong?"   
  
  
"Nothing." He started for the door, but Liz stood in front of him so he couldn't escape her questioning.   
  
  
"Max?"   
  
  
"Liz, I'm fine, I just have to get home okay?"   
  
  
"I thought you didn't feel like going home?"   
  
  
He took a step to the side, attempting to pass her but she grabbed his arm to stop him.   
  
  
"Max, you want us to be friends, well friends tell each other their problems. What wrong?"   
  
  
"I only tell my problems to people I trust!" His voice was cold, and his comment left Liz standing all alone with a shocked expression on her face as he walked out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Nearing the edge

  
  
  
**Please review! It really means a lot to me! You can call it crap if you like, I don't care! **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He felt so bad for what he said to her, but it how he felt. He hadn't slept since the night of the concert, and all his energy was failing. He couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, the images of that night repeatedly played in his head. So much had happened in the past few months, and he had no one to talk to. Isabel was Isabel, his sister that could never really talk with about how he felt. Michael was the same. He had talked to Maria a few times, but this was far too complex to try and explain to her. Tess, well, she was just pissing him off! She didn't seem to get the message that he wasn't interested. He would never be. The only person he could talk to about this was the person he couldn't talk to about this. Liz.   
  
  
He wanted so badly to just walk up to her and kiss her soft lips. He wanted to hold her and feel her silky soft skin against his. He wanted to whisper, "I love you" over and over in her ear, run his fingers through her thick black hair, and be happy. Most of all, he wanted her to be his, and only his, forever.   
  
  
He couldn't stand this any longer. He stood up, reached for his jacket and his keys, and left.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
She was hiding under her covers away from the cruel outside world. Her sheets were wet from the tears she had been crying since he muttered those malicious words to her. She had brought this on herself, she knew that, but it didn't stop the pain. Her stomached rumbled from eating for hours, but she ignored it, just as she was ignoring the ache in her head. She threw back the covers and stood up, feeling a sudden rush of cold. She reached out for her top drawer on her dresser and threw everything onto the floor. She raced downstairs into the storage room and grabbed a box. When she got back into her room, she sat down next to the pile and threw it all into the box.   
  
  
The jumper of Max's that he lent her one night when she was cold was the first thing to be thrown at the cardboard. Followed by the pocket knife she gave him, the candles her had bought her for her birthday last year, all the notes he had sent her when they were still going out, the cd's that he lent her, the strip of pictures of them, and finally, her journal.   
  
  
In a fit of rage, she opened her window and threw the box out onto the balcony. Climbing out after it, she picked it up and threw it. It landed below her balcony on the cold, wet concrete in the alleyway. She collapsed onto her knees, her face red from all the mixed emotions. She was out of breath from all of the rage and crying, and so so tired.   
  
  
Max walked down the alleyway besides the Crashdown. He intended on just watching her sleep, nothing more, just watching her. He noticed a box that had a few possessions in it lying on its side. The one thing that stood out to him was a book. It had a brown leather cover and looked strangely familiar. He picked it up off the wet ground and opened the cover to reveal the thing that he expected, the name "Liz Parker" on the inside. He looked at the box and saw his pocket knife that she gave him, his jumper, and some cd's, but most importantly, a strip of photos. They were of Liz sitting on his lap in one of the quick passport photo boxes that you find at the shopping mall. He could understand why these were thrown out, at least he wanted to understand, but he could not come up with an explanation for her journal.   
  
  
As he ascended the ladder that lead to her balcony, he expected to find her asleep in her bed, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Instead he found her curled up asleep on the hard floor of the balcony. He was cautious at first, not knowing whether she was awake or not. He walked over to her and crouched down at her side. She was shivering, violently. He touched her shoulder and shook it gently, attempting to wake her.   
  
  
"Liz? Liz wake up!"   
  
  
There was no response. He lifted her up into his arms and held her close. She tried to snuggle into him and griped his shirt tight in her hands. Max could feel the coldness of her seeping through his clothes. He took her through her window and into her room. With a lot of difficulty, he moved the sheets back and placed her into her bed. He took her journal out of his back pocket and placed it on her bedside table.   
  
  
Max lent over the still figure lying in bed and sighed. He kissed her gently on the lips, smelling her scent, and never wanting this moment to end. Perhaps the saddest thing was that she wouldn't remember this moment. Not wanting to leave, he sat down in the chair next to her table and just watched her sleep. What he didn't see was her eyes, opening slightly, then closing again.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
She walked through the door only to find him sitting in his usual booth, staring at his cup of coffee. His head jolted up as he felt her approach. She sat down opposite him and looked down at her shoes. Liz could feel his eyes on her. He hadn't gotten up to leave yet, which was a good sign.   
  
  
"Thank you!" She managed to squeak out, still looking at her feet.   
  
  
"For what?"   
  
  
"Last night. It was really kind of you."   
  
  
"You were awake?"   
  
  
"I woke up as you lifted me up. Thank you!"   
  
  
"It's okay."   
  
  
Liz stood up to leave, awkward silence getting the better of her. Max reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her from going any further.   
  
  
"Sorry."   
  
  
"For what?"   
  
  
"The thing I said to you yesterday. I…I didn't mean it to come out like that. I really do want us to be friends, and I want to trust you, so sorry."   
  
  
"How often do you sneak into my room and watch me sleep, just for legal purposes?"   
  
  
Max's face turned bright red. Now he was the one staring at her feet. "Sorry for that too!"   
  
  
A smile crept up on Liz's face. Max hadn't seen her smile for a long time, and it was refreshing.   
  
  
"I should get back to work!"   
  
  
Tess watched the two from outside the front window. She hated how it took so much effort to have a conversation with Max actually paying attention to her, but all Liz had to do was enter a room and he was focused. He was HER husband, not Liz's. Pure hatred struck every nerve in her body whenever she saw Max's emotions towards Liz. It made her sick just to see the way he looked at her. When he saw Kyle and Liz in bed together, she thought that it would be the break that would win him over, and it did, for a while. But Max wouldn't let go of Liz, and the idea that something was wrong with the picture imprinted in his mind, that haunted him wherever he went.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Inventions. People experimenting with science invent things that can change the world. Like the light bulb. Where would we be if Thomas Edison didn't invent the light bulb? Most probably in the dark! Okay class. This assignment will make up 25% of your yearly result. With your partner, you must invent something that could change the world, in your eyes. Look at the person sitting next to you; they will be your soul mate for the duration of the 5 weeks this is taking place. All the information you need is on the sheet. You may begin!"   
  
  
Liz looked over at the person sitting next to her. He was trying not to look at her, making it seem like he was reading the sheet, but she could tell he wasn't focusing on the paper in his hands.   
  
  
"Got any ideas?"   
  
  
"What?" Max snapped out of his own world into reality, into Liz's gaze.   
  
  
"Any ideas? For the assignment?"   
  
  
"Oh, um, no, not yet."   
  
  
"Right…"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Liz, are you in here?"   
  
  
She opened her bedroom door opened slightly to find Liz lying with her bear in her arms. It looked like she had been crying.   
  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell aunty Maria all about it!"   
  
  
A small smile crossed her face as she wiped away the tears. "Nothing, I'm fine really."   
  
  
"Is this about Max?"   
  
  
"What about Max?"   
  
  
"It's just that you two have been acting strange lately. Almost like your afraid of each other."   
  
  
"Maybe we're afraid of ourselves!"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"I just want things to be the way they were before. I want to be with him Maria, but I can't! The only person in this whole world that I want to be with, and I can't, because it'll end the world!"   
  
  
"Oh, honey! If you want, I'll go out with you!"   
  
  
A smile crossed Liz's face at the thought of her dating Maria.   
  
  
"Or what about Alex? I'm sure he would be willing to date you! I can even ask Michael if you want, considering nothing's happened between us lately!"   
  
  
"Thanks Maria!"   
  
  
"Any time. Now come on, let's go downstairs and pig out on extremely unhealthy pie!"   
  
  
He watched from outside her window as the two girls left the room. This had become a ritual lately. The feeling of needing to protect her, needing to make sure she's all right growing stronger every time he saw her cry. He wanted her to be happy; he wanted to be swept up in her smile, to feel her warm touch.. But he couldn't get close enough, without her pulling away.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Any ideas?"   
  
  
They sat on Liz's bed, listening to the radio, trying to start their assignment. He felt uncomfortable on her bed, the images of Kyle and Her still fresh in his mind. She sensed his uneasiness and wished it wo8uld stop. She was just as uncomfortable as he was, maybe even more.   
  
  
"Wouldn't it be so mush easier if we said that we invented the Granolith?"   
  
  
There it was again. She mentioned the Granolith. How did she know anything about it? She hadn't even seen it? Something was going on, something she wasn't telling him. Liz realised her mistake as soon as she said it. Awkward silence filled the room, with only the background noise of Incubus, 11am coming from the radio.   
  
  
"7 am, the garbage truck beeps as it backs up and i start my day thinking about what I've thrown away. Could I push rewind? All the credits traverse signifying the end but I've missed the best part could we please go back to the start? Forgive my indecision"   
  
  
The lyrics rang through their bodies like ice, both relating deeply to the words. He wanted her so badly, and she felt it. Her eyes met his, and she noticed that the hate and pain was gone, replaced by lust and desire.   
  
  
Before he realise what he was doing, the back of Max's hand was gently brushing her cheek, her skin so soft against his. He lent in closer and his lips brushed hers. Before long they were lost in the moment, exploring each others mouth, never wanting to let go. Liz was the first to pull away, realising what she was doing.   
  
  
Max still had his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth flow from her to him. She looked at him with horrified eyes, confused at why she would let herself do such a thing. Max was the first to speak.   
  
  
"What? What's wrong?"   
  
  
A tear fell down the side of her cheek; he brushed it away with his thumb, wondering what he had done wrong.   
  
  
She whispered two small words in his ear before running out of her room.   
  
  
They were not the words he longed to hear, far from it.   
  
  
Her blubbering voice murmuring "I'm sorry" still fresh in his mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Revealing Truth

  
  
  
**Please review! You can give me ideas of what could happen next or you could says it a load of shit, I don't care! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you two seen Liz?" Max was no standing in the kitchen with Mari and Michael, paranoid that he had done something wrong.   
  
  
"That's not the point Michael! The point is that the customer should get what they ordered, and this isn't what they ordered!"   
  
  
"Would you like to do my job Maria? Please tell me if you do and I'll be happy to let you cook all these orders!"   
  
  
"Michael! Now isn't the time for one of your petty little tantrums. It's packed out there and these people expect service!"   
  
  
"GUYS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!"   
  
  
His voice was so loud, it echoed through the building. They both immediately stoped their argument and listened intently to what he was trying to say.   
  
  
"Have you seen Liz?"   
  
  
"We thought she was in her room with you doing that science thing!"   
  
  
"She ran off. I need to know where she went!" They could hear the plea in his voice, but they didn't know what to do.   
  
  
"Sorry, can't help you!"   
  
  
As if by some miracle, Alex walked through the door, a concerned look on his face.   
  
  
"Hey guys, what's up with Liz? She just bolted out of here heading for the park! Is everything all right?"   
  
  
He was out of the Crashdown before Alex had finished. He could see her walking through the park, her body shivering from the cold.   
  
  
"Liz! LIZ!" He's voice muffled by his heavy breathing from running after her.   
  
  
She didn't have to turn around to know who was calling her. Her pace quickened. She didn't know where she was walking to, she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone.   
  
  
"Liz!"   
  
  
He stepped in front of her, and with out realising it, he was holding her by the arm, trying to keep her from running away.   
  
  
"Leave me alone Max!" She broke away from him, but he wouldn't give in that easily. He grabbed her arm again, holding it tighter this time.   
  
  
"Liz? What's going on? I…I thought that's what you wanted me to do!"   
  
  
"Just leave me alone! Please!" The tears had started again. He hated seeing her cry, but he wanted to understand.   
  
  
"What the hell is going on with you Liz? I know you didn't sleep with Kyle, deny it all you want, but I know you! I also don't understand all the mixed messages your giving me!"   
  
  
"Leave me alone Max!" They were now yelling, his firm grip still around her arm.   
  
  
"Just tell me why we can't be together!"   
  
  
"Because it would end the world!"   
  
  
It took a moment for her words to sink in. He felt a pian in the pit of his stomach, not wanting to believe what she had just said. The tears were streaming down her face now, her eyes matching the redness in her cheeks. His voice was low, but not soft. You could barely hear him over the sound of an awake town, yet she heard every decibel.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"You came back from the future and told me that we ended the world Max, you and I! You said I had to make you fall out of love with me otherwise we would end the world! So I made you believe that I slept with Kyle! Happy?"   
  
  
"No, no! I would never do that! Your lying, you're lying!"   
  
  
Everyone around them had disappeared, wanting to give the two teenagers space. Their voices ringing through the park with every word they yelled.   
  
  
"Why would I lie Max? Tell me, why would I lie?"   
  
  
She started to punch his chest, letting all the rage fall out of her. He grabbed her and held her close to him. Her tears wetting his shirt and soaking through to his skin. Everything around them was silent. The only noise was her sobbing, until he broke the silence.   
  
  
"That won't stop me from loving you!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Movies and Alcohol

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Max!"  
  
  
He turned around from his locker to see a short blond headed girl standing in front of him with a giant smile on her face. He looked at her in disgust, wondering how it could be that this was the person he was supposed to fall in love with. His thoughts were distracted by a figure he saw sitting under a tree reading a book. Her long black hair draped around her face and lay on her shoulders, making all her features shine. Tess looked behind her, following his gaze. Repulsion filled her mind, followed by a need for revenge, a need to show her and Max that she wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
  
"So, I was wondering…"  
  
  
"What?" Her voice startled him, and soon his mind was back focusing on the girl in front of him.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and we could rent a movie or something and get take out?"  
  
  
"Um, I don't know if I can!"  
  
  
"It won't just be me! Kyle will also be there, and I was going to ask the others after I asked you!"  
  
  
"Sure, why not!" He needed a distraction from Liz and everything that had happened last night in the park. This was the perfect chance to try and lead a normal life for once.  
  
  
"Great! Be there at 7!" She then turned around and walked off, a smile creeping over her face. This was her chance to win him over, her chance to show that bitch that no one ever stole anything from Tess.  
  
  
His gaze was back on Liz. He closed his locker and started towards her. Max sat down in front of her, cautious of her response towards him.   
  
  
"Hey!"   
  
  
"Hey." He voice was soft, almost a nervous whisper.   
  
  
"What are you reading?"   
  
  
"The Exorcist"   
  
  
"Good book?"   
  
  
"Third time I've read it, so I'm guessing so!"   
  
  
He words were distant, like she wasn't really there. They were harsh and cold, wanting him to go away.   
  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"   
  
  
"Stuff."   
  
  
"We're all going over to Kyle's to watch some movies. Your welcome to come if your not to busy with your 'stuff'!"   
  
  
"No thanks."   
  
  
"Liz listen, we…"   
  
  
"Sorry but I really have to go!" She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked away, leaving him sitting on the grass under the trees, dumbfounded at how she could just do that. Shut the world off when she didn't feel like talking.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Kyle should be home soon!"   
  
  
"Right."   
  
  
"Sorry that it was just us, everyone else had stuff planned!"   
  
  
Max couldn't help but feel like this was a set up. They had already watched on movie, and no one else had showed up. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:13pm. He rolled his head back and let out a sigh. Tess came over with two drinks and sat them down on the coffee table. She then sat on the couch, a little too close to Max.   
  
  
"Max, listen, I was wondering if maybe we could go out some time, like to the drive in or something?"   
  
  
He was silently staring at her. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but no beautiful like Liz. Tess was only beautiful on the outside, but it soaked all the way through Liz and eventually reached her heart. He couldn't believe that Tess was actually making her move. She was smart, setting it up so it looked as if everyone else was busy, then finally asking the question where he had no choice but to say yes.   
  
  
"Um, Tess listen. You're a great friend but I just don't think…"   
  
  
The force of her lips against his suddenly stopped him. She was holding onto him, claiming him as hers. Max gave in, moving his hands around her waist and up her back.   
  
  
He was abruptly frozen by images of Liz flashing through his mind. He had forgotten about Tess and thought only of Liz, and how it felt to be kissing her again.   
  
  
When the realisation hit him that it was Tess he was with and not Liz, he sat up in shock.   
  
  
"Max, what…?"   
  
  
"I'm so sorry" were his final words as he bolted out of her house, cursing at himself for how low he had sunk.   
  
  
Tess sat there, stunned. She almost had him, until those stupid flashes came. This was far from over. She would do anything to stop Liz from getting him back. Anything!   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
The Crashdown was closed for the night, and the streets were empty. Her music was up loud as she danced around in the café, for all to see her. A bottle was in her hand and she took another sip. Her words were slurred as she tried to sing the words to Sugarcult.   
  
  
"All I can taste is champagne, when it hits the brain like cocaine, spinning around and arou…get up without your help…ling down! All I can taste is champagne another day down…Sleeping around and around, I can't wake up without…something something…you want it…it…. I…you…. ah, screw it!"   
  
  
She resorted to dancing, which wasn't much better than the singing. Her balance was off, making her stumble everywhere and spill her drink. Max watched from the street as she swore at the puddle on the floor. She was obviously drunk, and in pain.   
  
  
"Honey! Your home!" She walked over to him as he shut the door. Her arms swung around him loosely, which he gathered to be an attempt at a hug.   
  
  
"Liz, you should go to bed!"   
  
  
"What? No! I've got a secret to tell you!" She put her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'm Drunk!"   
  
  
She started to giggle as she attempted to dance again. Max walked up to her and grabbed her drink, before sitting it down on the counter.   
  
  
"Party pooper!"   
  
  
"Liz, I think it's really time that you went to bed!"   
  
  
"But I want to dance!" She swung her hands above her head, trying to look at Max seductively, but just looking drunk.   
  
  
"What if your parents come home and see you like this?"   
  
  
"Nope! Out of town! There's no one here but you and me! Wanna fool around?"   
  
  
"Liz! What if I stay here tonight with you?"   
  
  
"Nope, can't happen! Because if it does BANG," she clapped her hands together as if impersonate an explosion, but the alcohol didn't exactly help her hand eye coordination, "you and I," she was now attempting to point at Max " we blow up the world!"   
  
  
"That's it!" Max picked Liz up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up to her room.   
  
  
"NO! We'll blow up the world!" her voice was whiny, but by the time they reached her room, she was already asleep.   
  
  
He laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. She held onto his hand tightly, not wanting him to leave. He sat on her bed and stroked her hair through his fingers, wondering how they had gotten into this mess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The morning after

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she drifted back to consciousness, Liz could feel something warm up against her. He was breathing softly, and his arms were tightly clamped around her waist. She opened her eyes to figure out where she was. She didn't have to look at his face; she could feel that it was Max. His eyes opened and he looked at her. He watched her attempting to sit up, but falling back down as the pain in her head was too strong. She hadn't yet realised he was awake, so he lay silently next to her, as a smile crept up on his face. A hand went to her forehead, as if by some miracle it would suppress the pain. She had no memory of last night, but waking up next to Max meant that it was probably not good. She rolled over to find him smiling goofily at her.   
  
  
"Oh god!" was all that came out of her mouth. His smile now turned to laughter as she attempted to hide under the blankets. A muffled voice was saying something, but he couldn't understand it.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
She crawled out of the blanket and threw herself onto the pillow, wanting answers, but afraid of what the boy next to her had to say.   
  
  
"Was I really that bad last night that you had to put me to bed?"   
  
  
"Well, I have definitely seen you dance better!"   
  
  
"Oh god!" She was back under the covers again, trying to hide from the outside world.   
  
  
"Liz, you have to get up. Have a shower and some breakfast and you'll feel better!"   
  
  
"Would that involve natural light?"   
  
  
"Possibly!"   
  
  
"No, it burns, it burns!"   
  
  
He pulled the cover off her and threw them to the end of the bed. "Liz, you have to get up and open the Crashdown!"   
  
  
"Can't you do it? Please?"   
  
  
"Fine, but you have to have a shower and breakfast!"   
  
  
"I didn't do anything last night that I should regret this morning, did I?"   
  
  
"Not that I'm aware of!"   
  
  
"Thanks."   
  
  
"Sure, now get up!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Sweetie, what the hell happened to you last night?"   
  
  
Liz was coming down the stairs as Maria was walking out of the kitchen. She had a hand on her forehead and wasn't walking entirely straight.   
  
  
"Vodka, Wild Turkey and possibly some Jack Daniels!"   
  
  
"You got drunk?"   
  
  
"Either that or a piano was dropped on my head!"   
  
  
"You got drunk without me?"   
  
  
"It was more of a lone, drowning my sorrows kind of drunk, not a party drunk!"   
  
  
"So, I would have helped you!"   
  
  
"I had enough help!"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
Maria followed Liz's gaze out the door and to the booth with Max and Michael. Max looked like he hadn't slept for days, and Michael as well, but this was natural with him.   
  
  
"I'm missing something here!" She pulled Liz over to the couch and sat down, eager for more.   
  
  
"I don't remember, and he wouldn't tell me what I did, but I woke up this morning and I had been using him as a pillow!"   
  
  
"Oh my God! You two didn't!"   
  
  
"No, don't worry, nothing happened!"   
  
  
"How can you be so sure? You just said that you couldn't remember any of it!"   
  
  
"We had our clothes on when we woke up Maria!"   
  
  
"Okay, this whole Max just 'happening' to be in the area every time something happens to you is a little too coincidental if you ask me!"   
  
  
"Maria, my head hurts! Please don't force me to think about this!"   
  
  
She walked over to her locker, picked up some pills and handed them to Liz.   
  
  
"Here, take these, you should feel better by lunch time!"   
  
  
"You're a goddess Maria, thank you!"   
  
  
They walked out into the restaurant area and Maria headed strait for the booth they were previously staring at.   
  
  
"Max, can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
  
"I'm late for work."   
  
  
"Please, it'll just be a few minutes?"   
  
  
"How about lunch time?"   
  
  
"Fine!"   
  
  
"Thanks, bye guys!"   
  
  
He exited the café as Maria sat down next to Michael. He was looking at her curiously, wanting to know what was going on.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Why do you have to talk to him so urgently?"   
  
  
"Um, sorry but its private!"   
  
  
"God, first Liz, then Tess, and now you. How does he do it?"   
  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
  
"Max kissed Tess!"   
  
  
"WHAT? WHEN?"   
  
  
"Yesterday, now focus on me, what is so important?!"   
  
  
"I can't believe him! And just when Liz was starting to…Agh!"   
  
  
"Is this about my birthday?"   
  
  
"No!"   
  
  
"You do know that it's coming up in a few weeks right?"   
  
  
"Doesn't mean this is about you!"   
  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong?"   
  
  
"Nothing!" She stormed out of the booth and into the employee lounge. There was brief silence, then a sudden growl that ricocheted through the café.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Hey Brodie!"   
  
  
"Maria, hi!"   
  
  
"Here's your lunch!"   
  
  
"Oh, thanks! Listen, I was wondering if some time you would want to…"   
  
  
"Is Max around?"   
  
  
"What, oh yeah, he's in the storage room!"   
  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
  
"Yeah, sure!"   
  
  
Max was sorting through files as Maria stormed into the room. He went to take a sip of his coffee when she hit him in the head, causing him to gulp down the boiling liquid.   
  
  
"Ouch!"   
  
  
"How could you do this to Liz?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Your supposed to be some alien king fighting for a dieing race, but as soon as it becomes too much work to fight to get Liz back, you turn straight to Tess!"   
  
  
"Maria, what are you talking about?"   
  
  
"You kissed Tess!"   
  
  
"What, who told you that?"   
  
  
"My non boyfriend Michael, also known as Spaceboy!"   
  
  
"I did not kiss Tess!"   
  
  
"Yes you did!"   
  
  
"She kissed me, I pulled away then ran, which led to me finding a drunk Liz!"   
  
  
"Sure she did, you just couldn't wait for Liz to come around so you settled on something that was far from the next best thing! President Bush would have been better than Tess! God, Alex would have been better than Tess, and easier to explain!"   
  
  
"Maria, she kissed me! I promise you! I love Liz! Why do u think I stayed there all last night?"   
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
"Yes!"   
  
  
"Thank God! I thought the world was upside down!"   
  
  
"Does Liz know?"   
  
  
"No, I wanted her to hear it from you!"   
  
  
"I went to tell her last night, but she was too drunk, she wouldn't of remembered it!"   
  
  
"What happened last night?"   
  
  
"Long story!"   
  
  
"I got an hour off, entertain me!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Liz, I just thought of something?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"This whole future Max thing, you said he disappeared when he no longer existed in the future right?"   
  
  
"Alex, I don't really want to talk about it!"   
  
  
She collected her books and started for her room, with him following like a shadow.   
  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that, maybe because he came and got you to pretend to sleep with Kyle, it changed the future on its own, so if you and Max did get back together, it may not end the world now!"   
  
  
"Or maybe it still will, but just sooner! I really don't want to talk about this; I have heaps of studying to do."   
  
  
"Hey yeah, or maybe it will take longer, so we'll all get like two more years or something!"   
  
  
"Alex! Please, I don't…"   
  
  
"Want to talk about it, yeah I know. I just don't like seeing you this miserable. And you being miserable leads to Maria being miserable which then leads to me being miserable! It's all a vicious circle!"   
  
  
"Yep, the worlds out to get you!"   
  
  
"Liz, I know that he loves you just as much as you love him, and drowning your feelings in tequila isn't the best way to solve all your problems!"   
  
  
Tears started to stream down her face. He looked at her in concern, soon his arms were around her waist, holding her close. He was warm and strong, but they were not the arms she wished to be comforted in.   
  
  
"Alex, what have I done?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Traped

  
  
  
"So what do you think?"   
  
  
"Huh? About what?"   
  
  
"Alex, I've been sitting here for the last half hour and you haven't heard a word I've said!"   
  
  
"Sorry, my minds elsewhere!"   
  
  
A boy walked over to the lunch table where Alex and Isabel were sitting and he sat down miserably next to them.   
  
  
"Max!" Her voice was cheery, as now she had someone else who could listen to her.   
  
  
"Hey." He had no feeling in his response, no effort anywhere. Alex's reply was just as bad.   
  
  
"Hey."   
  
  
"What is up with you two?"   
  
  
Almost simultaneously, they both replied with little to no exertion "Nothing."   
  
  
"That's it! You're both way too depressing for me. I'm going to find some people who actually want to be awake!"   
  
  
She left the table, and awkward silence filled the space around them. Alex was the first to break the silence.   
  
  
"Have you talked to Liz lately?"   
  
  
"No, why?"   
  
  
"I really think you should. She really wants to talk to you!"   
  
  
"Every time I've tried she always has an excuse. Yesterday it was 'I have to have lunch with Alex!'"   
  
  
"She did have to have lunch with me yesterday!"   
  
  
"Not at 9am!"   
  
  
"I see your point! All I know is that she really does want to talk to you."   
  
  
"Thanks Alex!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"If he won't get over her voluntarily, then I'll make him!"   
  
  
Tess was sitting on her bed. Kyle and Valentie were out shopping for food, so she had a good two hours left to win Max back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding his mind.   
  
  
After a few minutes, beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She was thrown across the room by some force. Her eyes opened as she gasped for breath.   
  
  
"He's blocking them!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
She placed her drink on her bedside table and walked over to her window. Paying attention to the page she was reading, she was startled when she opened her window and Max was sitting there.   
  
  
"Max! My god you scared me! What are you doing?"   
  
  
"Waiting for you! Can I come in?"   
  
  
Before she could answer, he was standing beside her. Closing the window before locking it with his powers. He then walked over to her door and melted the lock. She was trapped. There was no way she could run away now.   
  
  
"Max, what…?"   
  
  
"I need to talk to you!"   
  
  
"Unlock the door and windows!"   
  
  
"No, you'll just make up an excuse and run. If this is the only way I can talk to you then I'll take it!"   
  
  
"Max, please?"   
  
  
"No Liz, it's my turn to talk!"   
  
  
"Let me out now!" she was yelling at him and running to the door, pulling on the handle.   
  
  
"Liz, I love you! And you pushing me away just makes me love you even more!"   
  
  
"You can't love me Max! You can't! You have to be with Tess!"   
  
  
"Why can't you get it into your head that I don't want to be with Tess! I want to be with you!"   
  
  
"Why can't you get it into your head that it'll end the world!"   
  
  
"No, it won't! I won't let it!"   
  
  
"Max, you gave up everything for me when I got shot! I am trying to do the same for you! I am trying to let you live the life you were made for, the life you should live! I am giving up everything so you can one day go back and be king of that stupid planet of yours, and you won't let me! I am trying to save the world and you won't let me!"   
  
  
"I need to be with you Liz! I love you!"   
  
  
"If we're together Tess will leave!"   
  
  
He grabbed her waist and kissed her, pouring everything he had into it. It felt so good, but so wrong. She couldn't let him do this to her, but she didn't want the moment to end.   
  
  
He pulled away to catch his breath. Their forehead touching, he kissed her again, lighter this time.   
  
  
"I won't let her!"   
  
  
Liz pulled away, realising what had just happened.   
  
  
"No, no Max. We, we can't do this!" Tears were streaming down her face from all the mixed emotions flowing out of her.   
  
  
"Liz, I promise you, I won't let her leave! But only if I can be with you!"   
  
  
"It won't work!"   
  
  
"Yes, it will. I promise you Liz Parker, we will not end the world!"   
  
  
This time it was her who kissed him. Letting all her feelings flow into him felt so good. She was happy again!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. pt7

  
  
  
It had been over a week since the scene in Liz's bedroom, and two since Tess had launched herself onto Max. He still hadn't told her about the kiss, he couldn't. Despite the fact that Maria had been bugging him about it ever since she found out, he knew that she wouldn't tell Liz. Maria would never hurt her voluntarily, and neither would Max, but he had no choice. He had to tell her soon.   
  
  
It took a lot of convincing, but he finally managed to get Liz to agree to see a movie with him. He wasn't expecting anything to happen, he just wanted to spend some time alone with her, somewhere where she could relax and be herself. In the dark seemed to be the appropriate option.   
  
  
"Hey Liz!"   
  
  
"Oh Max, hey! Give me five minutes!" She ran out from behind the counter and through the door to the employee lounge. Maria walked out of the kitchen and saw Liz was in a panic.   
  
  
"Maria, thank god!"   
  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
  
"He's out there!"   
  
  
She looked through the small window in the door and saw Max standing nervously next to the counter. He kept on shifting positions in an uneasy fashion.   
  
  
"What should I do?"   
  
  
"Don't leave him standing out there for long would be a good start!"   
  
  
"Maria, I'm serious!"   
  
  
"Liz, it's not like this is a date or anything, your just two friends going to the movies, and if there happens to be a goodnight kiss afterwards, I say seize the moment!"   
  
  
Her voice went soft and quiet, and she raised her shoulders as if to hide. "Then why am I so nervous?"   
  
  
"Oh, sweetie!" Maria wrapped her arms around Liz and she felt how tense she was. "Make sure you actually go to the movies this time. I'll only fall for the 'bad reviews' line once!"   
  
  
A smile came across Liz's face as she pulled away from her friend. She pulled on the hem of her sweater to straighten it up and then looked right at Maria.   
  
  
"How do I look?"   
  
  
"Gorgeous!"   
  
  
" I have to change!" She headed for the stairs but Maria cut her off just in time.   
  
  
"Why? You look perfect!"   
  
  
"I don't want to look perfect! You're supposed to look perfect when you go on a date, not when you're just going out with a friend!"   
  
  
"Honey, you could wear a paper bag and Max would still think you're the most beautiful thing in the world! Now just relax and have fun!" Maria pushed her out through the door just as Max turned around. He had to literally hold himself down so he wouldn't walk up and kiss her like he used to.   
  
  
She looked absolutely stunning. Her jeans and sweater brought out her figure and her hair was draped around her shoulders, bringing out her eyes more than ever before. He found it amazing that she could look so beautiful in just plain clothes. She left him speechless.   
  
  
"Hey, ready to go?"   
  
  
She felt like it was a first date with someone she hardly knew. Millions of thoughts were running through her head, making it hard to think straight. "It's not a date, it's not a date! Then why do I feel like this? I wish he would stop looking at me like that! Just kiss me already so we can get this awkward stuff over and done with!" Her voice was once again quite and nervous.   
  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
They started for the door, but Maria grabbed Max and pulled him back to her. She whispered something in his ear and then walked away, leaving a strange look on his face.   
  
  
"If you even think about hurting her I will hunt you down and kill you! Not even your alien powers can save you!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Hey Isabel, is Max home?"   
  
  
"Tess, hi. No, he's out at the movies."   
  
  
"With who?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Who is he at the movies with?"   
  
  
"No one!"   
  
  
"He went to the movies by himself?"   
  
  
Isabel sighed. She really didn't have time for this. She was in the middle of dream walking Alex when the phone rang and dragged her back to reality. Max had told her and Michael not to mention anything to Tess about him and Liz, even though they were 'just friends'. She knew that they could never be 'just friends', it wasn't how Max and Liz worked.   
  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Tess?"   
  
  
"Has Max been alright lately? I think he's been avoiding me?"   
  
  
"Listen Tess, I'm kind of busy right now!"   
  
  
"Oh, sorry! Can you just tell him to call me back, it's urgent!"   
  
  
"Sure. I have to go now!"   
  
  
"Oh yeah, it's just that I..."   
  
  
Isabel slammed down the phone, angry that all she wanted to do was talk about Max. She didn't like it when her brothers' love life interfered with her own life!   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Thank you! I had a really good night!"   
  
  
"Yeah, me too!"   
  
  
They were sitting in one of the booths in the Crashdown, talking about nothing in particular. He had to restrain himself countless times in the theatre, but he didn't know if he could do it anymore.   
  
  
"I should go, it's getting late!"   
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
He stood up and walked towards the door, with Liz following. Without realising what he was doing, Max turned around and pulled her closer. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries from her lip-gloss. The kiss deepened, with his arms moving tighter around her waist. He pulled away slightly, so their foreheads were touching.   
  
  
"Goodnight!"   
  
  
With that he turned around and left, leaving Liz holding the door open and in a state of shock. A smile crept over her face as she realised what had just happened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Same Direction

  
  
"And then what happened?"   
  
"He kissed me, then he turned around and left, like nothing had happened! Maria, it felt so good!"   
  
"You're getting back together! You're getting back together!" She started to dance, but stopped when she saw Max walking towards them. She lent up against the lockers, letting out a sight of happiness for her friend. "Speak of the Devil!"   
  
Liz turned around and her eyes locked with Max's. They both smiled nervously as the memories of last night came rushing back. Liz turned around, a worried look on her face.   
  
"Maria, you can't tell anyone!"   
  
"What, why not?"   
  
"Please?"   
  
"Not even Alex?"   
  
"Please Maria?"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine what?"   
  
His voice sent shivers down her spine, awakening every single cell in her body.   
  
"Um, nothing! Oh look people… over there…bye!" Maria turned and walked away, looking back to give Liz a thumbs up.   
  
"What was that about?"   
  
A smile was now evident on her face as she turned to look at Max. His deep brown eye's looked back at her. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity, only breaking eye contact when the bell rang, being pulled back into reality.   
  
"Um, I should…"   
  
"Yeah, me too!"   
  
"Bye!" She walked halfway down the hall with him watching her in awe. He turned to go to class, but felt a hand around his wrist. She stepped in front of him, locking her lips with his. When they finally broke apart, there was no one left in the hallway. Casually she said "I'll see you later!" then walked away.   
  
A figure appeared in a doorway. He lifted his head to see who it was, following a guilty look on his face.   
  
"Don't you have a class to get to Mr Evans?"   
  
"Yes Mr Seligman."   
  


  
  
"Hey, what's up with Liz today?"   
  
Alex sat down at the lunch table where Mari and Isabel were sitting. Maria's head shot up at this question, causing Alex to give her a weird look. She was acting mousy, all jittery and alert, nothing like usual.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He stopped staring at Maria and turned to Isabel.   
  
"She just ran up to me, gave me a giant hug, then ran off muttering something about biology and the library!"   
  
"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Max?"   
  
Tess sat down, getting an unwelcome glare from Isabel. Maria's mouth curled into a smile as she put all the pieces of the puzzle together.   
  
  
  
They sat at the very back studying cubicle, surrounded by books and out of sight from the rest of the library. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she was so relaxed, so calm. She tensed up as she noticed him looking at her.   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Staring at me!"   
  
"I'm not!"   
  
"You are and it's eerie!"   
  
"Sorry!"   
  
They went back to reading, but she soon felt his eyes on her again.   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
"What?"   
  
He stroked her hair with his hand, running his fingers through the silky black strands that fell around her face. She looked up at him and he was left breathless. He placed his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened as she positioned her hands on the side of his face, pulling him into her.   
  
Liz was breaking all of her rules, but she couldn't stop. He lent into her, pushing her further back into the chair. His lips left hers and instead stared to explore down her jaw line, settling on her neck. She gasped back in pleasure, a little too loud. They broke apart, startled by the books that had fallen to the ground from his arm bumping them.   
  
Liz bit her bottom lip, embarrassed from how much she let herself go. Max's eyes looked down at hers and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was happy!   
  



	9. To be with you

** Hi everyone! Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be rated R, not PG-13! Sorry if this causes problems! Hope you enjoy!**   
  
He was walking to his car in the student parking lot when he heard a voice behind him. She was the last person he wanted to talk to right now, but he didn't have a choice.   
  
"Max!"   
  
"Tess, hi!"   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"Fine! Look, I really can't talk for long. I have to meet someone! Sorry!"   
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. It's just that I haven't seen much of you lately, and I was wondering if everything was alright?"   
  
"Yeah, it's great!" He smiled as he thought of Liz, and how soon they would be all alone together. He had invited her over for dinner, making it look like they were just going to study, but everyone else had plans, so they would be the only inhabitants in the house tonight.   
  
"So, who are you meeting?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"There person you're meeting? Who is it?"   
  
"No one you know!"   
  
"How can you be so sure if you don't tell me their name?"   
  
As if by some miracle, Max's phone began to ring.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey!" Her voice was soothing to hear. It was soft and relaxing, sending a calming sensation all through his body.   
  
"Hey…where are you?"   
  
"Crashdown. Don't hate me, but I have to work tonight. Agnes called in sick and there's no one else who can replace her! Sorry!"   
  
"When do you finish?"   
  
"Not until closing. I'm really sorry!"   
  
"It's fine!"   
  
"Sorry! Maybe you could come by after we've closed. If you're lucky, you'll even get a free slice of Men in Blackberry Pie?"   
  
"Definitely!"   
  
"I have to go! I'm really sorry!"   
  
"It's fine!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
He hung up his phone and, forgetting that Tess was there, sighed at the fact that he would have to wait till after they were closed to see her.   
  
"Something tells me that your plans were just cancelled!"   
  
"No, just moved to a later time!" He realised how stupid this excuse was after he said it, but Tess seemed to believe it."   
  
"Do you want to go and get a milkshake or something?"   
  
"I should probably go home and study?"   
  
"Oh! It's just that, have you been avoiding me?"   
  
He opened his mouth a few time, and then closed it, thinking about her question and unsure of how to respond. Of course he had been avoiding her, but he couldn't tell her that! He promised Liz that he wouldn't let her leave Roswell, but the only way to do that was make it look as if he was interested, when he wasn't. The only thing he was interested in was Liz. She was the only thing he had thought about since the night in her room.   
  
"Tess, I haven't been avoiding you! I've just been really busy with this biology thing. Sorry!"   
  
"It's fine! I guess I'm a little paranoid! Are you sure you don't want a milkshake?"   
  


  
  
He looked at her behind the counter. A smile crossed her face as she served a customer, handing him his meal. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Tess had watched him the last half hour, staring at her. She was sure he hadn't heard a word she'd said. A disgusted expression crossed her face as she saw Liz walk out from behind the counter and right past them. Max sat back casually, watching her work, not realising that Tess was staring at him staring at her.   
  
"I should probably go! Kyle will be looking for me!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"Bye Max!" She gathered her things and walked out, regretting that she didn't blast Liz with her powers when she had the chance. It wasn't just about destiny any more. Tess remembered thing, things from Antar, she remembered how he used to look at her, she remembered feeling him on top of her, and she remembered him loving her. To have Liz just show up and take it all away was like a stab in the back, but she wasn't going to be the only one left wounded by the end of this!   
  


  
  
"Hey! Where'd Tess go?"   
  
"Home!"   
  
She sat down where Tess was previously sitting. The seat was still warm and she moved around trying to get comfortable.   
  
"I have a break now if we want to go and get started on the biology?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
Maria saw them stand up and walk through the to the employee lounge. You didn't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out what they were up to.   
  


  
  
He followed her into the bedroom, trying to figure out if she was being serious about the biology assignment or not. He soon got his answer. She closed the door and turned to face him. Their bodies gravitated together and soon they were kissing, softly and slowly. He directed her to the bed and they sat down, never breaking the kiss. She moved back to lay against the pillow with Max in short tow. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck. He settled on the crevice just under her neck. His lips were soft and warm against her skin, sending her into a trance. She let out a sigh of pleasure, so quiet yet so clear.   
  
"Max!"   
  
Knowing he had satisfied her, his lips soon found hers again. Max pulled her closer and she felt him breathing in time with her. Their lips broke apart so they could catch their breath. She nuzzled her head against his chest and a feeling of solace filled the room. They stayed like this until a voice from the other side of her door interrupted the two lovers.   
  
"Liz? Are you in there? We need you back down stairs!"   
  
"Yeah Dad! I'll be down in a minute!"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
When his footsteps became silence, she let out a sigh of relief, not realising that she had been holding her breath. She turned her head back to Max and saw the disappointment in his eyes. With everything she had, she lent over and kissed him, so softly he needed a minute to process what was happening. She broke away and whispered softly in his ear.   
  
"Sorry!"   
  
With that she stood up and left, straightening her uniform as she walked.   
  
His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as he lay on her bed. He licked his lips, her taste still fresh.   
  


  
  
She watched from the rooftop of a neighbouring building, as the boy climbed out of the window and down the fire escape. Tess had seen the whole thing, and there was no way she was going to let her win! Tonight she'd get her revenge!   
  



	10. The Day You Come

  
  
His lips traced the outline of her neck, grazing along her skin softly. Her breathing was fast as he tasted her. She let out a quiet moan, so not to wake the rest of the house. She felt like she was floating, like the bed beneath her was air. The flashes were intense, but not as frequent as before. His lips soon joined hers again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.   
  
They had been like this for over an hour, only coming up for air when it was necessary. His hands were on the hem of her shirt, debating their next move. She placed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He leant in further, pushing her deeper into the mattress. His hands moved up beneath her top, feeling the skin on her stomach, soft and smooth against his rough hands. She broke away, needing to catch her breath.   
  
"We should probably start studying now!"   
  
"Do you really want to?" He grinning at her with devilish eyes, making it clear which he would rather be doing. She pulled him closer, kissing him gently on the lips. His breath was laboured and even with hers.   
  
A knock on the door broke the two apart. Max rolled over onto his back, hands rubbing his face as he let out a silent sigh. He looked over at Liz and saw the guilt spread across her face. She mouthed the word "sorry" as she sat up. She walked towards the door, waiting for when it was safe to open it. Max climbed out the window and down the fire escape, taking one last glimpse at the beauty standing by the door. After she was sure he was gone, Liz opened the door to reveal a tall male figure.   
  
"Hey dad!"   
  
"Hey honey! Mrs Evans rang, something about letting Max know that they won't be there when he gets home. Funny, I didn't even realise he was here!"   
  
She was like a dear caught in headlights, needing a good excuse before he took her silence as her answer.   
  
"Um, yeah…he came over earlier to borrow a book for biology. I don't know where he went though. I can always try and ring him if you want?"   
  
"Sure. You better get to bed, it's getting late!"   
  
"Yeah, night Dad!"   
  
"Goodnight!"   
  
She closed the door, leaning against it to support her weight. He fingertips brushed across her lips as she remembered the way he kissed her, the way his hands felt against her skin, the way he smiled at her.   
  


  
  
He sat in his car in the parking lot, debating whether to go back up or not. Max looked at his watched and saw the time. He leant back against his chair and turned on the radio. Closing his eyes he thought of Liz.   
  


  
  
She climbed up the ladder quietly, not wanting to wake anyone and ruin her revenge. She placed her feet on the hard ground quietly, looking up to see her fast asleep, the covers pulled up around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the girl in front of her, ploughing through her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see the body of the girl lying on the floor. Her whole body was jerking everywhere, like she was in a terrible nightmare, one which she wouldn't survive. She let out a laugh to show her satisfaction as she watched the body dancing in the air, before hitting the ground hard. The girl's head turned to the side, as if she had been slapped. Blood trickled down her chin from her mouth, dropping like water onto the floor. Her hands moved down to her chest to cover the scratch marks that were now bleeding all down her front. Her body was now rolling around on the floor, screaming in pain.   
  
She closed her eyes with a smile; mind warping Liz's parents so they couldn't hear her yelling for help, so no one could hear her.   
  
_She was trapped in her own nightmare, not able to wake up. The man stood over her, hitting her and scratching her, not ever wanting to stop. She screamed out in pain, taking glimpses down the alley when she wasn't being abused. No one came to help her. She could see them walking down the street, never noticing her high pitched squeals. The man sat down on her chest, making it difficult to breath. His face came out from the shadows and she screamed, all her nightmares turning into reality. He was the one person whom she trusted with her life, and he was about to take it from her.   
  
Max leant over her, one hand around her neck, the other on her forehead. He placed his palm flat on her head and squeezed with his other, causing her arms to grip onto his hands, trying to pull them away. He laughed at the struggling body beneath him, knowing that he would win! _   
  
She stood, watching the helpless form in front of her. The girls hands were around her neck, trying to pull on the invisible object choking her.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and her smile disappeared, to only be replaced by fear. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his voice.   
  
"Tess?"   
  



	11. Just

  
  
"Max! I…uh…"   
  
He looked through the window of her bedroom, and saw the body lying on the ground. She was struggling, clutching at her neck, trying to breath.   
  
"Liz!"   
  
He ran down, trying to help her, but she wouldn't wake up. He looked up at Tess and everything fell into place. He stood up, walking towards the blonde, clenching his fists.   
  
"Stop it! NOW!"   
  
"Why? So you can go on living your perfect human life, forgetting who your really are? No! That stupid BITCH has to pay for what she's taken away from me!"   
  
He raised his hand, palm facing her, prepared to kill her if he had to. "STOP IT!"   
  
"You've forgotten who you are because of her! You've forgotten who I am because of her! You're a king Max, not some stupid teenage boy who thinks he's in love!"   
  
"Tess, I will kill you unless you stop hurting her!"   
  
"I must admit, she's quite strong! Maybe that's why you like her, huh Max, because she strong? Obviously not strong enough!"   
  
A white light shot out of Max's hand and hit Tess right in the chest. She was thrown across the balcony, landing just in front of the window. She sat up and wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth, before standing up, staring him in the eyes.   
  
"She's also pretty gullible, and a bit egotistical, thinking that just because of you and her the world would end!"   
  
"That was you?"   
  
"I would have kept it up for a lot longer, but then I found you in the park, and my control disappeared! I was thinking of doing it to you aswell, maybe even getting you to kill her, but it was more fun if I did it myself!"   
  


  
  
Liz's opened her eyes to find herself in her room, on the floor. She was gasping for breath, holding onto her chest with everything she had. Her eyes closed again from fatigue, last glimpsing Max talking to someone on her balcony.   
  
Tess was launched into the air again, this time hitting her head on the small brick fence. She sat up, warn out from all of the energy the mind warp had used. He had a look in his eye, one that she remembered from Antar. He was out for blood. His voice was low and she almost couldn't hear him, but she knew what he was going to say.   
  
"Get out!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Leave Roswell, NOW! Otherwise Tess, the next time you and I meet, I WILL kill you!"   
  
She stumbled backwards, running into the ladder rails. She turned around and fled, leaving Roswell. He took a step backwards, needing to catch his breath. Something had surged through his blood when he saw what she was doing to Liz. "Liz!" He ran towards the window and into her room.   
  
"Liz? Liz?"   
  
Max leant over her, shaking her gently, trying to wake her up. Her eyes opened again, seeing a tear filled face hovering above her. It hurt to move, but she had to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Her hand gently touched the side of his face, causing emotions to flood through her.   
  
"Max?"   
  
He pulled her closer to his chest, wanting to feel her surround him. She shook in his arms, tears running down her cheeks from the terrifying images still remaining in her mind.   
  


  
  
Max looked over at the clock on the table. "4am!" he said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
He looked at the figure half lying on top of him. She looked so peaceful, so oblivious to what had happened before. He was surprised that she could sleep again, after the nightmares Tess had given her. He stroked her hair, letting it fall between his fingers. He felt so guilty for what had happened before, so responsible. Max noticed that she was shivering next to him. He gently rolled her over onto her side so he could get up, before pulling up the quilt that lay on the end of her bed and placing it over her. He then stood up and walked towards her window.   
  
She rolled over and curled up into the blanket, stretching out her hand to feel the body lying next to her. She opened her eyes to find an empty space beside her. Liz still felt his presence in the room, and rolled over just in time to see him slipping out her window. He turned around to shut it and saw her looking up at him with saddened brown eyes.   
  
The silence filled the thick cold air, whilst the two figures stood staring, waiting for the other to make the first move. Max's phone began to ring, the music breaking the peace. He pulled the phone up to his ear and spoke in a whisper.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Where are you?" Isabel's voice was strained, as if she was doing something wrong calling him. "I told mum and dad that you were home already! When they go to wake you up tomorrow and see that you haven't slept in your bed, I think they might be a little suspicious! Are you still at the Crashdown?"   
  
Max had rung Isabel earlier, letting her know what had happened, and asking her to tell Michael to be on the lookout. "I'm leaving now!"   
  
"Are you crazy?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Stuff mum and dad, what about Liz? What if Tess comes back? Did you even think about this Max?"   
  
"But you just said…"   
  
"I don't care what I just said! Max, you should be looking after her!"   
  
"I am. I just think the best thing I can do right now is leave her alone!" He looked back through her window to see she was no longer in her bed. He saw the light on in her bathroom, and through the doorway he could see the shadow of her figure.   
  
"Max…"   
  
"I'll be home before they realise I'm not there! I have to go!"   
  
He hung up, and placing the phone in his back pocket, sat down in the shadows where no one could see him. Max knew Liz needed her space, some time to think about what had happened. He would be surprised if she ever talked to him again, knowing that it was his entire fault. He heard a faint whimpering coming from her room, but forced himself not to run to help her. She needed to be alone, but he needed to stay, he needed to protect her!   
  


  
  
Liz sat on the cold tiles, breathing rapidly as the tears ran down her face. She had been so scared, so frightened of the man that looked so much like Max. When she woke up and saw his face, she thought the dream was reality. Her body hurt so much and the room was dark. It was then she realised it was her bedroom.   
  
He ran his hands over her face, over the scratches on her chest, the traces of her brutal bashings fading into oblivion. She was worn out, falling asleep in his arms as he held her there on her bedroom floor. He helped her stand up, keeping her balanced on her shaking legs. Max led her over to her bed, keeping her wrapped in his firm grip. She lay down next to him, still shaking, partly from the cold aswell as her nerves.   
  
Liz remembered him gently stroking her back as he told her it was all right, tears running down her face onto his chest. She fell asleep, only to wake up an hour later and see that he was leaving.   
  
Her hand shook in the moonlight. She reached up and wiped away the tears, before gripping onto the side of the bathtub, pulling herself up into a standing position. When she looked up at the window, Liz saw he was gone. The tears began stronger now, as she slid herself under the covers and curled up, crying into her pillow, afraid to close her eyes, scared that the dreams would haunt her forever.   
  



	12. Blurry

> **Hey, sorry that this one is short! I'll try and make it up to you in future chapters!**   
  
He saw her sitting under a tree, knees curled up around her chest, hair blowing in the eyes from the wind. She pulled her jacket closer, trying to keep warm in the cool air. She was staring into the distance, like she wasn't in this reality. He didn't want to break her train of thought, so he stuck to the shadows, watching her closely.   
  
He saw a boy walk up to her, having the courage that Max didn't. He sat down next to her, staring into the same distant space. Liz looked tired, like she hadn't slept at all last night, and Kyle noticed this aswell. He looked at her, wondering whether it was safe to speak. They sat like this for a few minutes before she spoke softly to him.   
  
"Hi Kyle."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just walking around…Maria told me what happened last night! Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! What about you? I know you and Tess were…getting close."   
  
"Oh, no! We weren't…"   
  
"Kyle!"   
  
"Alright, fine, you caught me! I was actually going to ask her to the prom, but I guess now I'll just have to go dateless!"   
  
"You could always ask me?"   
  
"Not if Max has anything to do with it!"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
Somehow he didn't believe her when she said she was fine. When he brought up Max, she looked down at her fingers, trying to avoid eye contact.   
  
"Liz, are you…?"   
  
"What did your dad say when you told him?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Tess, that she was gone!"   
  
"He wasn't as surprised as I expected, that's for sure! He also said that I could have my room back..." Kyle paused, trying to find the right words, before continuing, "It was strange, finding out that we had someone living with us who could kill us at any moment because she was drunk on revenge! Oh…sorry, I didn't…"   
  
"It's fine…"   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Maybe later we could go get a movie or something?"   
  
"Sure, I'd like that!"   
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you at the Crashdown later?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
He stood up and walked into the distance, Liz watching him as he walked. She let out a tiresome sigh and looked into the distance. She felt his presence around her, the feeling of being watched becoming apparent as Kyle was no longer there to distract her. She looked around, waiting for him to walk out from behind a tree and start towards her, but all she saw was shadows. Her eyes wondered to a tall tree with low hanging branches. Fallen leaves were scattered all over the ground as a result of the wind. That's when she saw him, hiding behind a large branch, watching her. Before their eyes had a chance to connect, he turned away from her.   
  
The hope fell out of her entire body as she saw him walking away. Liz stood up and followed him, her walking pace quickened to running.   
  
"Max! Max!"   
  
Her yelling echoed through out the park, heads turning to see whom she was calling. He kept walking, wishing she would stop chasing after him. He felt her hand grab his wrist, and then she was standing in front of him.   
  
"Max…?"   
  
She looked up at his eyes and saw the guilt and pain he was carrying. Max felt an arm go around his chest, and another on the back of his head, pulling it down to rest on her shoulder. A tear trickled down his face as he whispered the two words in her ear.   
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
Liz pulled away, trying to look into his teary eyes. She brushed the water away from his cheek gently with her thumb.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For everything! I'm so sorry Liz! I wish I had never saved you that day…"   
  
"Max no! Please don't say that!" She turned his head so he was facing her looking into her eyes. "Please don't say that!"   
  
"I've ruined your life Liz! If I didn't save you, you would have a normal life, you would be happy!"   
  
"I am happy Max! And if you didn't save me I would be dead! You didn't ruin my life Max, you gave me a life!"   
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
She gently kissed his lips, letting him know that she needed him to be strong.


	13. Breathing

  
  
"Oh my God Michael! Why wasn't I there for her? She…she was so scared, so alone! I should have known something was wrong, that's what best friends do! Why wasn't I there?"   
  
Maria had come over late last night as soon as Michael had called her, informing her of the situation with Tess. She felt so responsible, so guilty, yet she had no reason to be. He held her close to his chest as she wept for Liz.   
  
"Maria, she's fine!"   
  
"On the outside maybe, but mentally, she could be wounded! Why wasn't I there with her?"   
  
"Maria, if you were there, Tess would have probably tried to kill you aswell!"   
  
"At least I would know what Liz is going through!"   
  
"Why don't you go and see her?"   
  
"Kyle said that she's not home! I should have been there…"   
  
Tired of trying to prove her wrong, Michael pulled her closer, her weeping elevating to crying. Max had hurt her best friend so many times, that there were no longer any excuses for it!   
  


  
  
She lay on her back on his bed, listening to a Phantom Planet song on the radio whilst he had a shower, Alex Greenwald's voice floating throughout the room.   
  
"Everybody knows that something's wrong, But nobody knows what's going on. We all sing the same old song, when you want it all to go away. It's shaping up to be a lonely day. I could tell from the minute I woke up it was going to be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day."   
  
Liz turned her head looking at the door as it opened. He walked out, still pulling his shirt over his head, giving her a small peak at his stomach muscles. Max leant over the top of her, placing a small kiss on her forehead, his wet hair still dripping. She cringed as a drop hit her cheek, the cold water leaving a trail down her skin. He laid down on his side, looking at her features as she sung along to the music.   
  
Without even realising it, he extended his hand and turned her head so she was now facing him. His lips touched hers with a softness that made her want more. Liz wrapped her legs in his as his hands went around her waist, pulling her closer. Max slid his hands up her shirt, feeling her skin melting into his.   
  
Liz pulled away, a thought just occurring to her. "What time is it?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled his arm so she could look at his watch. "Shit! It's 6! I told Kyle I would meet him half an hour ago! I have to go!"   
  
Before Max could process what was happening, she leant over and kissed him, letting her lips linger before breaking away and running out of his room, still trying to put her shoes on.   
  
He lay there, listening to the music surround him.   
  
"And there she was, like double cherry pie, yeah there she was, like a disco super fly, I smell Sex and candy, yeah, who's that lounging in my chair, who's that casting devious stares in my direction, mamma this surely is a dream…"   
  
His thoughts went back to that day at the Crashdown when things really started to get serious with Liz last year. He remembered helping her pick up the strawberries and she looked at him seductively, the same Marcy's Playground song playing throughout the restaurant.   
  


  
  
"Kyle, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you!"   
  
Liz had literally run all the way across town from Max's house to the Crashdown. She had stormed through the door and collapsed in the seat opposite Kyle. He looked up at her smiling, finding her appearance comical.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Shut up! I had to run all the way here!"   
  
"You could have called and asked me to get you!"   
  
"You would have said no!"   
  
"Hence me saying 'could of'!"   
  
Liz smiled at him, and he noticed that her mood had definitely changed since this morning.   
  
"Listen, I hate to tell you that you running all that way was for nothing, but it actually was!"   
  
"What?" Her face went from happy to disappointment.   
  
"I sort of double booked with you and Dad! He said he has something really important to tell me tonight, and you were late anyway, so…"   
  
"It's fine! So, what's he going to tell you?"   
  
"Something good I hope!"   
  


  
  
Maria walked up her footpath, staring at the ground, her eyes still sore from crying all morning. She looked up to see a small figure sitting on the boards of her balcony, huddling away from the wind.   
  
"Liz?"   
  
"Maria! Hey!"   
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Max!" She walked up to the door, sticking they key in the lock and turning it. The door opened and Liz followed Maria inside out of the wind.   
  
"I just really need to talk to someone!"   
  
"Oh, yeah, sure! Just let me get changed into something warm and we can start! The cookie dough is in the fridge!"   
  


  
  
"How's your steak?"   
  
"Dad, cut the crap, what's this thing you have to tell me?"   
  
They sat in a booth at the Crashdown, eating quietly until Valenti broke the silence, trying to make conversation with his son, whilst avoiding the reason they were there. He gulped back a chip and looked at Kyle's neck, not being able to look him in the eyes.   
  
"Okay, Here goes! A while back, I got an offer to transfer to Phoenix as sheriff, but as we had Tess here, I turned it down. Now, the offer has come up again, and as we no longer have any good reason to stay, I accepted!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Kyle, I think that it'll be a good opportunity for both of us to get away from all of this Alien nonsense, to start a new life!"   
  
"No Dad, I have a life here, I have friends here! I have aliens here!"   
  
"You'll make other friends, plus you can always come back to visit! Please Kyle, think about it?"   
  
"You've already accepted right?"   
  
"Well, yes but…"   
  
"Then I don't think I have much choice, do you?"   
  
He stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving his father sitting there, dumbfounded.   
  



	14. Inside out

  
  
"Are you sure that's what he said? He might have said that you're brooming?"   
  
"He said we're moving! What the hell's brooming anyway?"   
  
"Well, did he actually say that you were moving, or just that you had the chance to move, but he was waiting to ask you?"   
  
"He said we're moving!"   
  
"But you can't take my Kyle away from me!"   
  
"Maria, get off me! Please?"   
  
Maria had her arms around Kyle, whilst Liz laughed behind her chocolate milkshake. Alex walked over and sat down in the booth next to Liz, wondering when Kyle and Maria got so close.   
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"   
  
"Kyle is leaving us for the aliens in Phoenix!" Maria glared at him, trying her best to give a death stare without laughing, but failing miserably. "Traitor!"   
  
"And that would mean?"   
  
"Hey, if I had any choice I would rather these aliens, but Dad's not giving me much choice!"   
  
"People, what's going on?"   
  
"Sheriff Valenti got a job offer for Phoenix, which means that they're moving!"   
  
"What? Now what humans am I going to hang around with?" Alex looked at Maria and Liz, both giving him a strange stare, and he realised he better clarify. "I mean, what male humans am I going to hang around with!"   
  
"What's wrong with us?"   
  
"Maria, I love you two, I really do! But there's just so many times a guy can hear about bra sizes before her starts to look for more friends!"   
  
"I choose not to understand that comment! Anyway, I can always come back and see you guys!"   
  
"Kyle, Phoenix is in another state, not just postcode!"   
  
"I know, but I can come back for long weekends and stuff, I think!"   
  
"You could always do what Michael did and get your own place!"   
  
"But Michael had a step father that was drunk, and missing, and who hit him! Mine doesn't!"   
  
"What are you going to say to him?"   
  
"Who, Michael or my dad?"   
  
"Your dad idiot!"   
  
"That I really don't want to leave! But if the job really means that much to him, I don't think I have much choice, do you?"

* * *

"Hey…"   
  
He looked up from his book at the sound of her voice, looking forward to seeing her face. She sat down next to him, trying to read over his shoulder.   
  
"Trigonometry!"   
  
"Fun!"   
  
"If you say so!"   
  
"Have you heard about Kyle yet?"   
  
"Yeah, sorry!" He felt guilty for lying to her, but he wasn't actually sorry that Kyle was leaving. He was still jealous from thinking they had slept together, and no matter what, he always would be. Kyle had gotten a part of Liz that night, a part that he was afraid he would never get back.   
  
"What's wrong?" Liz had noticed that Max had suddenly gotten quiet. He was staring at his hands, trying to avoid eye contact with her.   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Max…"   
  
"Do you want to come over tonight? We could get a movie or something?"   
  
"Don't change the subject! What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing! Please, just drop it! Do you want to come over or not?"   
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on!"   
  
"Liz, I said drop it okay!"   
  
He stood up and walked away from her, not looking back to see the hurt painted across her face.

* * *

She sat at her window, staring out into the rain that had started over an hour ago. She just watched as the droplets hit the concrete, splashing into the air, before another droplet did the same thing next to it. It amazed her that every drop was alone as it fell from the sky, free falling with nothing to hold onto, and then, as it hit the liquid covered surface below it, it automatically fits in, never to be alone again. She wished it was that simple, just fitting in straight away, not having to question if at any moment, one little thing could split it apart.

* * *

She walked up to his window, debating whether to knock on it or not. Liz raised her hand and placed it in front of the glass, but never actually knocking. She put her hand back down beside her, turning slowly, intending to walk away, but the person standing beside the gate stopped her.   
  
"Max!"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I was…um…? What was going on earlier?"   
  
"When?"   
  
"Max, don't play dumb!"   
  
"You should probably get home before your parents start looking for you Liz!"   
  
She grabbed his arm as he started to walk out through the gate, intending her to leave. Her looked up and saw the fury in her eyes.   
  
"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on!"   
  
"Liz, I really think you should…"   
  
"Max! I don't particularly care what you think at this point in time! I have the right to know why my boyfriend started to yell at me for no apparent reason, and then walked off in a bad mood, and I'm not leaving until you give me a legitimate reason!"   
  
He stood in silence, looking at the ground in front of her, unable to move, unable to talk, just standing still. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry…"   
  
She shook her head, not believing that it was all he could come up with. "That's it!" She stormed past him, not looking back even when she reached the footpath. She walked around the corner furiously and stopped, needing to take a breath, she needed to stop the tears that were threatening to stream down her face. The sound of someone running was getting louder behind her. She started to walk again, faster this time, not wanting him to catch up with her. An arm grabbed hers, slowly turning her around to face him. His grip was tight on her arm, trying to avoid her getting away without hearing his explanation.   
  
"I'm sorry! I've just been in a weird mood lately!"   
  
"Wrong, try again!"   
  
"Someone in my family just died?"   
  
"Next!"   
  
"I'm an alien?"   
  
"Max, why won't you just tell me the truth? Your supposed to be able to trust me, and I'm supposed to be able to trust you, but how can I if you won't tell me what's wrong?"   
  
"Liz, I don't want to talk about…"   
  
"Why? Huh? Why don't you want to talk about it Max? What is the worst thing that it could be?"   
  
"Maria!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's Maria okay?"   
  
"What's Maria?"   
  
"The reason why you can't see me anymore!"   
  



	15. We Come Crashing Down

  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"   
  
Liz stood in front of Maria as she was trying to clear a table. Her hands were clenched, ready to strike at any point if the opportunity presented itself.   
  
"Hey chica, what's wrong?"   
  
"The nerve of you…to say those things to…how could you Maria?"   
  
"Liz, what's going on?"   
  
"I trusted you! I trusted you as my best friend and you went behind my back!"   
  
"I don't understand what on earth your talking about!"   
  
"Max! You told Max that he couldn't see me anymore!"

* * *

There was a knock on his window, and he stood up, hoping it would be Liz. When he opened it, Max was surprised to see Maria standing there, shivering in the cold.   
  
"Maria? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I…I need to talk to you about something!"   
  
"Come in!" He held out his hand for her as she climbed over the windowsill, landing on both her feet. He walked over and sat down on his bed, ready to listen to what she had to say, but not expecting what cam next. "What's up?"   
  
"It's about Liz!"   
  
He stood up, alerted by the tone in her voice. "Did something happen? Is she…?"   
  
"Oh, no, she's fine!"   
  
"Oh…" He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "So what's wrong then?"   
  
She paced back and forth, debating how to put it into words. Maria had planned this entire conversation out last night, preparing for every possible answer and question, but she forgot everything as soon as her hand knocked on the glass of his window.   
  
"You can't see Liz anymore!"   
  
He wasn't expecting this. "Wh…what?"   
  
"You can't see her anymore!" She saw the confused look on his face, and figured she better explain. "Every time you and Liz are finally getting good together, something happens, and she's left hurt. It's happened too many times, and I promised myself that I wouldn't let it happen again!"   
  
"I…"   
  
"I'm sorry Max, but being with you puts her life in danger, and I don't ever want to see her get hurt by anyone ever again, alien or not!"   
  
"Maria, I've told her that so many times, she doesn't listen, she doesn't care!"   
  
"Which is why I came to you! Max, I just want what's best for her, and you aren't! Believe me, I love seeing you two together, your perfect for each other, but in the end, she's not your soul mate, Tess is, like it or not, your meant to be with her, it's your destiny! No matter what you tell her, or no matter how hard you two try, in the end, your still made for Tess, which is why I came here! You have to break up with Liz! I'm not asking you Max, I'm telling you! If you don't stop it now, I will!   
  
"But…I…I love her!"   
  
"Then you'll understand why I'm doing this! She needs to live a safe life, and being with you definitely isn't!"   
  
"And you being with Michael is?"   
  
"I never said that, but it's a lot safer than being with you! Max, you're the king of some planet floating out there, you have enemies everywhere, God, your own wife is an enemy! Now try and tell me that Liz will be safe if she's with you?"   
  
Maria waited for his answer, but he just stood staring through her, not being able to bring himself to answer.   
  
"That's what I thought!"   
  
She climbed back out of his window, leaving him standing there staring at the empty space that her body was once occupying.

* * *

"Liz…I…"   
  
"How could you do that to me Maria?"   
  
She backed away from the girl, afraid of getting too close, afraid of what her anger might make her do.   
  
"Liz…please…. I did it for your own good!"   
  
"No, you did it so you wouldn't have to listen to me every time something that was out of Max's control happened! You did it to make playing the best friend easy for yourself! You did it so finally, your relationship with Michael didn't seem as screwed up as before! You did it because you're a cold hearted little bitch, who doesn't like to see others happy unless she is!"   
  
"Lizzy…I didn't mean to…"   
  
"But you did Maria, you did!"   
  
"Please…Liz, just listen…"   
  
"No, there's nothing left to listen to! I trusted you!"   
  
Maria stood staring at Liz with her mouth open, the words trying to come out, but the sounds of her crying getting in the way. Liz looked at her with hurt eyes; tears threatening to roll down her own cheeks. She wouldn't let Maria see her cry; she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead, she managed to say the three words she never thought she would ever say to the girls standing in front of her, before running through the door and up to her room, locking the door behind her.   
  
She leant against it as the tears streamed down her face, wondering how her life had gone from perfect to disastrous in just a few days. The three words had scared her heart as she said them, and it hurt just to think about it, but they wouldn't leave her thoughts. They lingered there in her mind, until she spoke them once more, but this time to herself instead of the girl downstairs.   
  
"I hate you!"   
  



	16. So Alone

  
  
_ Trust. One of the most precious things you can ever have, and one of the most important. People base their whole lives around something so simple, that they often take it for granted. Without trust, what do you have? Without trust, you have no mothers, no sisters, no fathers, no brothers, no aunts, no grandfathers, and no friends. Without trust, you have nothing; you can't exist in this world. Trust is just as important as oxygen, just as important as water, just as important as love. You can't love someone unless you trust them, just like you can't have water without oxygen.   
  
Imagine if the two people that you trust the most in the world break that trust at the same time, what would you be left with? It's amazing that it's taken something like this to make me write again, but oddly enough, it's refreshing, almost as effective as screaming your lungs out.   
  
At this point in time, this journal is the only thing in the world that I can trust, because I know that no matter what, it'll never betray me the way they did! _

* * *

"Um...hi?" He was standing in front of her, looking more nervous than she had ever seen him before. She went back to reading her book, trying to ignore him. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her skin, his gaze never leaving her face. "Can I sit?"   
  
"Whatever!"   
  
He sat across from her, trying to gain her attention, but she was engrossed in her book, or that's the way she wanted it to look. He placed his hand on the top of her book and pushed it down to the table, wanting to get eye contact, even just a glimpse would do.   
  
"Liz, I'm sorry!"   
  
His sincere voice caught her attention, and her eyes locked with his deep, brown, soulful eyes. Why did he have to look at her like that?   
  
"Liz, I don't want to loose you again! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Even if I was to forgive you Max, what makes you think I'll be able to trust you again?" She walked through the door to the kitchen, leaving her book on the table in front of Max. His eyes wandered around the room, settling on a blond standing behind the counter. Maria turned around to see Max staring at her, a dirty look on his face. She ran into the bathroom as a tear ran down her face. Her voice was low, just a whisper, even she almost didn't hear it.   
  
"What did I do?"

* * *

She walked into her room and saw a note resting on her pillow. She already knew whom it was from, even without seeing his handwriting, she knew.

* * *

_ Liz, I know that you're angry with me, and I deserve it, but please, remember that I love you, and I always will. No matter what, I won't give up on what I want, and what I want is you. I miss you, and I love you! Max_

* * *

She sat with her legs crossed underneath her as she re-read his note over and over. Liz stood up and grabbed her jacket before climbing out her window, not intending to stop until she had said what she needed to.

* * *

"Do you hate me aswell?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Maria stood at the doorway of Michael's apartment, reluctant to go inside in case he said he hated her aswell. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a magazine and eating some sort of greasy fast food that was undisguisable from a lump of fat.   
  
"Why would I hate you?"   
  
"Max and Liz…they…I…you haven't heard?"   
  
"Heard what?"   
  
Either he was doing this to see if the rumours were actually true and he wanted to hear it from the horses' mouth, or he really didn't know.   
  
"They haven't told you yet?"   
  
"Told me what Maria?"   
  
She could tell he was getting frustrated with all of the questions, yet she was afraid of the reaction he would have if she did tell him.

* * *

He lay with his hands behind his head, thinking of what had happened in the past few weeks. Every time he was starting to get his life back to normal, every time he and Liz were starting to become really close again, something had to happen, something had to go wrong to mess it all up. Was his life really that doomed? Max closed his eyes, taking large breaths, trying to fall asleep, but his body just didn't want to relax. He had to do something, but what? Ever since he first saw Liz, he couldn't survive without her. That was part of the reason he was always at the Crashdown watching her. He needed a little dose of Liz Parker each day otherwise he would go crazy. Now, he needed a lot more than a little, he needed all of her. He needed to feel her lips on his, her smooth, soft skin against his ruff skin, he needed her.   
  
In an attempt to actually fall asleep, he thought about Liz. He thought about the way she glowed each day, the way her infectious smile beamed everywhere, the way her dark hair shone in the sunlight, the way her eyes blazed at him when she gave him a mischievous smile, they way she was pure.   
  
Max woke an hour later, feeling soft lips against his. Thinking he was in a dream, he was surprised when he opened his eyes to see a body leaning over his. He reached over and turned on the lamp beside his bed, already knowing whom the body belonged to.   
  
"Liz?" He must be dreaming! She wasn't even talking to him this morning, let alone breaking into his room and kissing him when he was asleep.   
  
She sat back, cheeks filling with colour as she realised what she had just done.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Sorry! I should go…"   
  
"No!" He suddenly realised how fast the word had come out of his mouth. Max pushed himself into a sitting position, smiling at her freakishly excited. "I mean, please, stay?"   
  
"I just wanted to…God, I don't know why I'm here…"   
  
Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, his lips were pressing hers. She deepened the kiss, pushing Max back against his pillows, falling on top of him. His hand was gently stroking her cheek, while the other one was supporting her neck. She placed her hands on either side of him, trying to support her weight, but failing miserably. They rolled over, so she was now lying next to him, pulling herself closer to his warm body.   
  
Liz broke away from the kiss, looking into his deep eyes. Simultaneously they both spoke the same words, needing nothing more from each other.   
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  



	17. Destination Anywhere

  
  
"It didn't work!"   
  
"What do you mean it didn't work?"   
  
"I mean it didn't work!"   
  
"You said the girl had a major influence over the both of them!"   
  
"Not any more!"   
  
"If you just stuck to the plan earlier instead of taking matters into your own hands, we wouldn't have had to resort to this!"   
  
"If you didn't have to go off and pretend to die, we would already be home, and I would have my husband back!"   
  
"How dare you!"   
  
"No! You're supposed to bow down to me, I'm your queen you imbecile, and you better treat me like one!"   
  
He gave her a grave look, resentment surging through his entire body. His tone was sarcastic as he spoke, making sure Tess knew where she stood, and that she was only queen when they got back to Antar and she was with Max. At this point in time, the human had more chance of being queen than she did. "What do you suppose we do, your majesty?"   
  
"I don't know! He won't let me in his mind. If he just relaxed for once, I could get in there and change everything, but he keeps on resisting! Maria was theoretically the way to both of them, but obviously we overestimated how much value her thoughts actually have on both of them! There's always Liz…"   
  
"But if you did something to her, Zan would realise what was going on! We have already been through all of this, we need to try something different!"   
  
"Have any ideas, or are you just here to point out the obvious?"

* * *

"I never remember thinking that! I've always thought they were great together, you know that! The suddenly, I was yelling at him, telling him that he needed to brake up with her and be with Tess! Agh! I hate Tess! I would never even wish her upon my worst enemy, who ironically just happens to be Tess! Michael, what happened to me? It was as if all of a sudden I was taken over by someone else, and before I knew it, all these thoughts and feelings that were never ever mine had come out of **my** mouth!"   
  
"Have you tried to talk to them about it?"   
  
"I can't get either of them alone to talk to them! Michael, it wasn't me, I promise you I would never wish that they were apart. Max makes Liz so happy, why would I want to ruin her life like that?"   
  
He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She had been here all night, trying to explain what had happened. Maria nuzzled her head into his chest, tired from all of the endless arguing with herself. He rested his chin on her head, pulling her closer while he stroked her hair. He had a fair idea of what had happened to her, after all it wouldn't of been the first time Tess had tried something like this, but he had to talk to Max first, he had to hear his side of the story.

* * *

He opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. The sun was making her skin glow as she slept peacefully next to him, her head resting on his chest as her hand held his. His thoughts went back to the amazing night they had just lived. They had almost gone all the way, but he pulled away before he lost control. It was too risky, his parents were in the room across the hall, and Isabel was upstairs. Instead they lay there, entwined in each other's bodies, never breaking the kiss, and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.   
  
He watched as her eyes opened slowly, taking in the room around her, and finally settling on his own eyes. Her hands brushed over the skin on his chest, his muscles relaxing with her soft touch. Their lips met vehemently, the kiss lasting for what seemed like an eternity, only to be ended due to lack of breath. She looked down at the shirt lying on the floor, creased and in a pile next to her pants. The shirt she was now wearing was swimming on her, acting as a nightie. The material against her skin smelt of him, not only because it was his shirt, but also because she had just spent an entire night in his bed. Liz looked at the clock beside his bed. Not wanting to hear the words come out of his mouth, she said them instead, hoping it would make the pain of leaving this bed less agonizing.   
  
"I should go before my parents send out a search party!"   
  
"Do you want me to drive you?" His voice was soft and tender, his lips inches away from her skin. What she really wanted was to stay here all day, in Max's bed, feeling him surround her, but that wasn't possible.

* * *

"You slept with him?"   
  
"Technically, yes, but not in the way your thinking! I just spent the night in his bed, nothing happened!"   
  
"And are we depressed about this?"   
  
"I don't know, I guess? It just wasn't…right, you know?"   
  
"I can say with absolute certainty that I do not! Besides, when I left you yesterday, you didn't want anything to do with him, what changed? "   
  
"I don't know, I just really needed to see him last night!"   
  
"Have you talked to Maria yet?"   
  
Liz stared up at Alex, giving him an "are you serious?" look as he lent against the lockers. He was the only one she could talk to now that Maria had made her feelings quite clear towards her and Max. The bell rang, signalling their next class.   
  
"What kind of world do we live in if my two best friends are fighting with each other? I tell you we're all going insane!"   
  
"If you say so! I'll see you at the Crashdown after eighth period?" She started to walk backwards towards her class.   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Thanks Alex!" Liz turned around in front of the doorway to biology, butterflies filled her stomach as she looked up and saw Max smiling at her behind the desk. She sat down next to him nervously, blushing from how stupid she felt.   
  
"What?" His smile widened as she looked at him, wishing she were still wrapped in his arms beneath the covers of his bed. She felt like a kid in a candy store, full of excitement and anticipation, until your mother drags you out saying that she has no money left and it'll rot your teeth. In this case, Mr Seligman was the mother.   
  
"Frankly, I think a kindergarten student could have done better on those assignments you handed in people! Terrible work, definitely not up to standard!" He started walking around handing out papers to their rightful owners. Liz glanced at Max, who was writing something down on a piece of paper. He folded it up and slid it across the table, trying not to look suspicious, but failing miserably.   
  
"Fabulous work Miss Parker and Mr Evans, by far the best!" He threw the papers onto the table, a giant B standing out in red ink. Liz looked up from the booklet at Max, as he nodded towards the small piece of paper she was now holding in her hand. Slowly, she opened it up, hiding it under the table as she read it.   
  
_ Sleep well? _   
  
She laughed to herself as she read the note. Max had a way of being extremely romantic and laconic at the same time.   
  
"Something funny Miss Parker?"   
  
Her head shot up, realising that everyone was looking at her. "Um…no, Mr Seligman!"   
  
"That's what I thought! Now, as I was saying, when the question asks you to …" His voice faded into the background as once again she gazed over at Max. He was looking around the room, trying to avoid her gaze, but a smile was plastered on his face. She felt fingertips touch hers underneath the table. His palm was warm against hers as he held her hand, feeling her energy flow threw him at the touch of her skin.   
  



	18. Only One

  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry, but I just don't trust her any more, neither does Liz!"   
  
"Maxwell, this isn't about you and Liz anymore! Tess mind warped Maria, which means that she's probably still in Roswell! How do you know she's not going to do it to Liz again? Think about it, it all makes perfect sense!"   
  
"Why would she go through Maria? Why not just try and kill Liz again? She knows that if she breaks us up, we'll find a way back together! Tess would never take a chance like that! Have you even thought about this Michael?"   
  
"Of course I have! This just shows how desperate she's getting! Maxwell, who is the one person who Liz trusts most in the world, not including you? Maria! At least it used to be, until Tess got into her brain! I'm telling you, Maria would never say those things, she thought you two were perfect for each other!"   
  
"Did you ever stop to think that the reason why you're pushing this so much is because you have feelings for her? If it was Alex instead of Maria, would you still be this worked up about it?"   
  
"If I was up all night listening to him arguing with himself, trying to figure out why he said those thing, yeah, I probably would be! Maxwell, I know you and I never agree on anything, but please, believe me when I say that it wasn't Maria in your room the other night!"   
  
"I have to go!" Max walked towards the door of Michael's apartment, confused thoughts running through his head.   
  
"Will you please just tell Liz the theory we have? You never know, she might trust Maria more than you think!"   
  
The door slammed behind him with so much force that the windows shook. Michael turned around and fell onto the couch, rubbing his eyebrow with the back of his finger, a giant sigh escaping from his tired body.   
  
"I at least thought you trusted me, I was obviously wrong!" He flicked the TV on with the remote, ready to drown his sorrows in MTV.

* * *

"And you believe her?"   
  
"I don't know! Maybe! It just seems like if it was Tess, she's getting desperate! I didn't expect her to just leave Roswell without a fight, but why would she go to such extremes when she could just try and kill you again?"   
  
"Thanks!" Her eyes gleamed with anger, but the sarcastic tone in her voice was all he needed to realise that he had said something wrong. He went to pull her closer, but she stood up before he could touch her. The balcony was lit with candles, flickering light flowing over her face, her emotions more evident in the dark than in the light.   
  
"Liz, I didn't mean…sorry!" He put his head down in his hands, trying to make sense of it all. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him.   
  
"She knows that if something happens to me, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, which would mean any chance she has with you now would be diminished."   
  
Max pulled her in closer, kissing her forehead. She shivered as the light breeze picked up, giving her goose bumps all over her arms.   
  
"Cold?"   
  
"Yeah, just a little bit!"   
  
His lips were soft and warm, breathing heat throughout her entire body. He pulled away so he could look into her eyes, their foreheads touching. The cool breeze came back as soon as he pulled away, sending the shivers back up her spine. She lent in closer, trying to get as far out of the wind as possible.   
  
"Come on!" He took her hand as he stood up, leading her through the window into her bedroom. Max closed the window and turned towards her heater. Liz sat down on her bed, arms wrapped around her chest trying to keep warm. There was a sudden rush of hot air through the room, and she turned around to see his hand out in front of him, pointing at the heater. "Better?"   
  
"Much!" A giant smile was spread across her face as she motioned for him to sit down next to her.   
  
Max stood in front of her, kissing the crook of her neck, his touch setting her skin on fire. She lent back against the pillows, giving him more room to explore freely as he lay down ontop of her. His lips were now on hers, passionately kissing her with everything he had. She could feel his warm hands at the hem on her shirt, slowly moving their way upwards along her soft skin. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled off his jacket, throwing it on the floor as his arms once more went investigating all over her body.   
  
She pulled away before they could go further, both suddenly sucked out of their own little world and placed back in reality.   
  
"Max…we shouldn't, we can't!"   
  
"I know!" His lips joined hers again, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. Max made a trail of kisses down her jaw line, tasting her soft skin against his lips. Her breathing was uneven, his touch driving her wild.   
  
"We should probably…"   
  
"Yeah…" The talking was meaningless, neither able to control themselves.   
  
"No, stop!" She pulled away from his lips, her face inches from his. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, getting a clearer view of her face. "Max…we have to stop before we go too far!"   
  
"I know…" the disappointment was evident in his voice, leaving her feeling guilty.   
  
"Max…it's not that I don't want to! I really do! It's just that, I want it to be…"   
  
"…perfect!"   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
Max stroked her soft cheek with the back of his palm. She closed her eyes, all of her other senses alive from his touch. His lips once more reached hers, slower this time, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She could feel his hands around her waist, drawing patterns on her back whilst pulling her closer. Liz's hands went under his shirt, feeling his bare skin against hers. He whispered in her ear, his lips inches away from her skin. The word sent a strange sensation through her body, a smile wide across her face.   
  
"I love you Liz Parker!"

* * *

"Remember guys, it has to be ready for tomorrow!"   
  
"Yes Sir!"   
  
He stood in the UFO centre, glaring at Kyle as he mockingly saluted him. Isabel walked down the steps and dropped a box full of decorations down in front of Max.   
  
"There, that's all I'm doing!"   
  
"But I have to be out of here to get Liz in ten minutes! You have to stay and help Isabel!"   
  
"Max, I have a life of my own you know! My entire social life is going downhill when all I do is spend time with you guys!"   
  
"Issy, please, it's Liz birthday tomorrow, she's been looking forward to this for ages!"   
  
"Funny, I haven't heard her say anything about it!"   
  
Max turned around and stared angrily at Alex. Getting the message, he turned and went back to decorating the wall with streamers.   
  
"He has a point! Max, are you sure that she even wants a party for her birthday? I didn't even know it was her birthday tomorrow until you told me!"   
  
"Just because she hasn't mentioned anything to you, doesn't mean she hasn't to me!"   
  
"Well, has she?"   
  
"Not directly, but i know her, and i know she would want to be with her friends!"   
  
"Which is why your going to hog her for the rest of today, and most of tomorrow aswell! How generous of you!"  
  
"Please, I really have to go, can't you just stay and help for another half hour? This is really important to me Isabel, it's Liz's seventeenth birthday, I want it to be perfect!"   
  
"Can't you guys just wave your hand and it'll all be done anyway?"   
  
"Kyle, you really need to stop watching so much television! Fine, I'll stay for a little bit longer, but don't expect me to do much!"   
  
"Thank you so much! Okay, I have to go! See you guys tomorrow!"   
  
He ran up the stairs towards the door, and started across the road to where Liz would be waiting.

* * *

"That's your big plan? To kill her? Of course, why didn't I think of that! Oh wait, I did! It won't work, Max will figure out something wrong and he'll come to her rescue, that's what he always does!"   
  
"Not if he's distracted!"   
  
"Now I'm listening…!"


	19. Sex and Candy

  
  
** Hey everyone, if there is in fact anyone out there who's reading this... I know this isn't the best story line, but if you guys could give me some feedback, it would be really great, so i can make it better, thats providing there is actually anyone reading this........??????**

* * *

"Thank you!"   
  
"I wanted you to have a good birthday!"   
  
"Max, you didn't have to! I would have been fine with a movie and pizza!"   
  
"But I wouldn't have! It's your birthday, you deserve to have fun!"   
  
"Actually, it's not my birthday until tomorrow!"   
  
"Hmm…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
Her smile widened as he nodded in the direction behind her. She turned to see a waiter carrying out a large chocolate cake, sparklers flaming on top together with seventeen candles.   
  
"Make a wish!"   
  
She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. The sparklers flickered, spurting out the random spark as they reached their end. Liz opened her eyes to find a small box in front of her. It was black wrapped with a silver ribbon.   
  
"Open it!"   
  
She bit her lips as she lifted up the cover, revealing a beautiful necklace. There was a small diamond in the middle, simple yet elegant on the thin gold chain.   
  
"Max, it's… it's absolutely gorgeous!"   
  
He stood up and walked over to her, taking the necklace out of the box and placing it on around her neck. Max stood back and looked at her, taking in the vision that is Liz Parker. Her hair fell around her face in ringlets, bringing out her stunning features. The black dress she was wearing looked magnificent on her, making her fiery eyes stand out like never before.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Stop staring at me like that?"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like that! Stop it!"   
  
"Stop what?"   
  
He leant down and kissed her before she had a chance to retaliate. Even though she hadn't said anything, Max knew that she wished everyone else could be here to celebrate her birthday, but what Liz didn't know was that they all had a surprise for her tomorrow. Tonight was just about him and her, no interruptions were allowed!   
  
"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the dance floor of the restaurant. For an alien, he had quite good rhythm. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer, feeling her breathing in time with him. The words of _Oasis, Wonderwall_ filled the restaurant as the two teens danced together, staring into each other's eyes, never breaking the gaze.

* * *

He led her into the room, her eyes closed as ordered by Max. He took a step behind her, sliding his hands around her waist as she lent back against him.   
  
"Okay, you can open them now!"   
  
Liz opened her eyes to find the room filled with candles flickering light against the walls of his bedroom, causing the shadows to move. She gasped at the sight of the room; it had gone from plain to beautiful. There were rose petals scattered on the floor beneath her, making it one of the most romantic sights she had ever seen.   
  
His lips were soft against her skin, her neck tasting sweeter with ever kiss. She turned around so she was now facing him, his body pressed tightly up against hers. Their lips met in a tight embrace, tongues exploring freely inside each other's mouth. They slowly walked towards the bed, locked against each other's body, feeling their skin melt into each other.   
  
Simultaneously, they fell onto the bed, not noticing where they were, or what was happening. He raised his arms as she slid the shirt he was wearing off his head and threw it onto the floor, her lips joining with his again instantly. He broke away, looking down into her dark eyes.   
  
"Liz, we don't have to…"   
  
"Shh…"   
  
She placed her arm on the back of his neck and pulled his lips back onto hers, feeling him surround her. Piece by piece, their clothing was replaced with bare flesh, until they were both completely naked under the covers of his bed.   
  
His eyes met hers, dark pools showing all of his emotions. "Liz, are you sure?"   
  
Trembling with lust and anticipation, she nodded her head, trying to cope from his lips not touching her skin. She felt him enter her, strong but gentle. Their bodies slowly moved in rhythm with each other, their breathing getting faster and faster. His lips lingered on her skin, placing light kisses down her jaw line and neck.   
  
He pushed further inside of her, hearing her moan with pleasure as she arched back her neck, giving Max's lips more room to explore. He could feel her clenching, nearing the edge as he pushed harder. It was too much, he couldn't hold on any longer. He moaned as he released inside of her, feeling her do the same straight after.   
  
Max lay on top of her, breathlessly looking into her eyes as she stared back up at him. His lips met hers, lightly kissing her, slowly stroking the soft skin on her back with his hand. It was perfect, everything was perfect. 


End file.
